Por puro egoísmo
by Cehache
Summary: Heridos por lo que creen que no pueden tener, Yamamoto y Hibari buscan refugio el uno en el otro. 8059, D18 y 8018 de pega.


Lo tenía por ahí, publicado en lj hace mil años.

Reflexiones en primera persona de estos cuatro. 8059 y D18, con 8018 de pega.

* * *

><p>Te estoy perdiendo. Lo sé y no hago nada. Incluso lo empeoro y no sabes cuánto me frustra. De hecho me pregunto si no te habré perdido ya.<p>

La primera vez que te vi con él, besándoos a escondidas de la gente, supe que ya _lo_ habíais hecho. Tú sonreías provocativamente y él te miraba con lascivia. Me fui por donde había venido y todavía tú no sabes que lo he visto. Que os he visto. Que _lo_ sé. No pude dormir n dos días porque mi rutina de cerrar los ojos y pensar en ti (para quererte, para odiarte) hasta quedarme dormido se veía interrumpida por le imagen de un Hibari riéndose en mi cara y diciendo "demasiado lento, demasiado tarde… herbívoro".

Entonces intenté auto convencerme de que sería puro sexo… aunque algo no concordaba con esa teoría porque, de acuerdo, cualquiera querría hacérselo contigo, pero… ¿con Hibari? En principio podría tomármelo como algo negativo, pero por lo menos ahora sé que si te gusta Hibari, también te tengo que gustar yo SÍ o SÍ. Tsk.

Para gustos, colores.

Después consideré, no sin dolor y haciendo de tripas corazón, la posibilidad de que "_lo __vuestro_" (Dios, me dan hasta escalofríos), fuese en serio. Con sentimientos y toda esa mierda. Como… una relación o algo así. Pero vale, a cualquiera le gustaría que le tratasen como tú tratas a la gente pero, ¿Hibari?

Takeshi. Por Dios.

Entre las dos opciones, tomé la decisión de que debía ser por el sexo, hasta que vi algo que aún hoy me encoge el corazón. Tú caminabas hacia casa con el imbécil a tu lado, y levantó su mano hacia ti y ni siquiera te asustaste, para quitarte un pétalo de flor de almendro que había caído sobre tu pelo.

Si os seguí hasta la puerta de tu casa fue para asegurarme de que en efecto ése era Hibari… porque de lo que tenía ganas realmente en ese momento era de llorar y tirarme de los pelos, y hacerle tragar sus estúpidas tonfas y gritarle que eres… ¿mío? Nunca lo fuiste, ¿verdad? Y juro que noté a veces como si tú quisieras serlo, pero no pude soportarlo y te aparté. Como suelo hacer con todas las cosas que me importan.

Y entonces vi cómo te besaba en la mejilla mientras rozaba la palma de tu mano con sus dedos y pensé que sí que podrías enamorarte de alguien así, y que quizás ya lo habías hecho. Pero entonces vienes y me invitas a ir a tu casa y pasamos la tarde jugando a videojuegos y yo me siento imbécil y perdido. Oh sí, porque me olvidaba de la mirada. Me miras _así_, con una sonrisa pequeña y a mí me dan ganas de morderte y tirarme sobre ti y sacar a Hibari de tu mente a besos. Borrarlo de tu cuerpo con el mío.

Estoy enamorado de ti. Te odio.

De verdad.

* * *

><p>Hibari me trata muy bien. Supongo que es porque a él no puede tratarlo así, dejaría ver la debilidad que un alumno nunca debe mostrar ante su maestro. Y tiene gracia porque a ti no paro de mostrarte mis puntos flacos por si algún día decides aprovecharte de alguno de ellos y acercarte a mí. Sin gritarme ni pegarme, preferentemente. Pero no haces caso… porque no te gusto.<p>

Y es que tú me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Tanto que pensar en ti me da ganas de llorar. Ojalá te gustase un poco, lo suficiente como para querer darme un beso. Una vez, nada más, y creo que con las fuerzas que me daría podría vivir el resto de mi vida.

Si me refugio en Kyouya Hibari es porque sé que a los dos nos ocurre algo parecido. Porque aunque él no lo diga, está enamorado, que aunque no hablemos mucho ya le conozco lo suficiente.

Yo no te tengo aunque podría tenerte, y él le tiene, aunque en realidad no pueda tenerlo. Es más fácil entenderlo de lo que parece. Yo podría tenerte a ti, y deseo que me tengas. Vivimos en la misma ciudad, vamos al mismo colegio, somos amigos y nuestro futuro nos unirá por siempre: ser guardianes Vongola. Podríamos estar siempre juntos, tenernos, pero tú no me quieres, así que no te tengo. La situación de Hibari es al revés… creo. Como sea, a los dos nos falta algo… a él la proximidad de alguien, y a mí sentir que alguien me necesita. Para no estar solo, supongo.

Por todas estas cosas no me sienta mal cuando, a medio de hacerlo, susurra _Dino_ donde debería susurrar _Takeshi_, ni me siento culpable cuando a propósito cierro los ojos para imaginar que sus gemidos son los tuyos… que son tus uñas las que se clavan en mi espalda… que son tus piernas las que estrangulan mi cintura implorando en silencio y con fuerza que llegue más adentro. Qué feliz sería si pudiese ver tu cara en esos momentos, con esa expresión, en vez de tener que imaginarla.

Aunque más feliz sería si me acompañases a casa como él a veces hace. No sale de él espontáneamente, sino que es su recompensa por dejarme besar furtivamente entre clases o cuando quiera que sea que se le antoje. Cada uno se refugia en el otro a su manera, nadie pide explicaciones y damos lo que podemos dar… quizás por eso funciona. Porque él sabe que no le quiero y yo sé que él no me quiere a mí.

Por eso y porque lo hago sin querer es que sigo intentándolo contigo. Acercarme a ti. Y últimamente hay algo diferente, porque te pones nervioso y a mí me hace gracia de verdad.

Últimamente aceptas mis invitaciones (de vez en cuando, que ya es más que nunca), ríes una de cada diez gracias que hago (que ya es más que ninguna), y… las miradas. A veces me miras con cara de profunda tristeza. Otras veces, como si fueras a besarme en cualquier momento y hay momentos en los que te quedas embobado mirándome como… como si me admiraras. Soy más consciente de ellas desde que empecé todo esto con Hibari, así que supongo que es producto de mi imaginación. ¿Ves? Ya vuelvo a tener ganas de llorar…ahjaja.

El caso es que te perdí antes de ganarte… nunca me querrás, Hayato. Sólo necesito aprender a olvidarte y hasta entonces, me refugiaré en Kyouya para sentir que los dos formamos parte de algo.

Además, supongo que nos queremos un poco… pero a nuestra manera.

* * *

><p>Supongo que es por lo mucho que el imbécil se parece a ti. Sois un par de imbéciles, los dos.<p>

No, no lo supongo, lo sé. Por alguna razón, al estúpido la apetecía que le diesen una paliza esa tarde, porque se presentó en la estúpida azotea con su estúpida katana, y sin mediar palabra nos pusimos a pelear y… eso, le di una paliza. Hecho polvo, me sonrió. La misma sonrisa. Tuve que borrársela de los labios porque esa sonrisa es tuya. El método para borrarla, bueno, como cualquier otro.

También quizás todo esto sea porque me recuerda a Hibird. La forma en la que, digamos, le he cogido cariño.

Él es mi castigo hacia ti y mi forma de soportar y lidiar con el hecho de que no sólo estás a diez mil kilómetros, sino que siempre lo estarás.

Me doy cuenta de las cosas más que los demás. Y por eso dejé que esto pasase, lo que hay entre nosotros, porque sabía que él estaba tan jodido como yo.

_Y como tú, que sé que me quieres, maldito mentiroso._

Sabía, y sé, y corroboro que Yamamoto está enamorado del herbívoro popularmente conocido como Gokudera Hayato. De entre todos los perdedores que hay en esta escuela y los bichos raros que le rodean, tenía que ser precisamente ese idiota. Hacía tiempo que me divertía viendo cómo Gokudera, ajeno a lo que Yamamoto siente por él, ejercía de típico abusón con él. Pero, desde que lo vi entre mis piernas, con los ojos cerrados, susurrando su nombre sin probablemente darse ni cuenta y llorando… dejó de hacerme gracia.

Yo sé que a Yamamoto le gusta Gokudera, y sé que Sawada también se ha dado cuenta. Sé que el bebé seguramente lo sabía antes de que el propio Yamamoto, y que al menos un compañero de su equipo lo intuye. El único que no lo sabe es Gokudera, otra muestra más de su completa incompetencia… en serio, no entiendo qué es lo que ve en él. Supongo que lo mismo que ves tú en mí…

Él me da lo que necesito… esa proximidad que tú no puedes darme… y tampoco me esperaba que algo como esto fuese gratis, así que si tengo que recompensarle con cosas bonitas de vez en cuando, puedo hacerlo.

Y que ojalá estuvieses aquí, y eso, y toda esta mierda no fuese necesaria…

Quiero decir, te odio, Cavallone.

* * *

><p>Ojalá pudiese estar allí, contigo.<p>

Te estoy perdiendo lentamente hasta perderte del todo y para siempre. No es lo que quiero, pero es lo que tiene que ser.

Estoy haciendo cosas horribles de las que si te enterases no te sentirías orgulloso precisamente… cosas para alejarte de mi mente. Mientras inconscientemente hago otras que sólo me recuerdan más y más a ti. Para empezar, todos mis compañeros de cama desde la primera vez que lo hice contigo se parecen a ti, porque si no pienso que eres tú no puedo hacerlo. Les mando callar y les hago las cosas que te gusta que te haga a ti, aunque ellos las odien. Tampoco protestan, así que no me siento cruel.

Cuando pienso en las razones que me llevan a quererte de esta forma insana, no encuentro ninguna coherente o que merezca la pena. Pero cuando pienso en abrazarte todo cobra sentido.

No quiero arruinar tu vida, Kyouya, y me parece que todo esto lo estoy haciendo mal desde el principio. Te alejo todo lo que puedo, te digo cosas que no siento cuando estamos en la distancia, pero cuando estamos juntos no puedo esconder ni reprimir lo que siento y lo que de verdad quiero decirte. Y cuando vuelvo a Italia te vuelvo a rechazar y al otro lado de la línea puedo oír cómo te tiembla la voz e imagino cómo caen tus lágrimas en cada silencio.

Basta de esto, Kyouya. Podemos intentarlo. Seguro que me es más fácil intentar sacar lo nuestro adelante aunque suponga incrementar la frecuencia de viajes a Japón o pagar unos billetes a Italia que este caos y esta locura en los que se ha convertido mi vida desde que intento olvidarte.

Por eso te voy a llamar ahora mismo y te voy a pedir que no me dejes nunca.

* * *

><p>Dino ha tenido que llamar cuatro veces para que yo descolgase. Hacía un par de horas que había vuelto de dejar en casa a Yamamoto y estaba de buen humor, así que no quería descolgar.<p>

Me ha pedido que sólo piense en él. Que estemos juntos aún estando separados. Imbécil, eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír.

Tengo que decirle a Yamamoto que no nos veremos más. Sin condiciones.

Ahora sólo queda un cabo suelto: Gokudera Hayato.

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyouya siempre se daba cuenta de las cosas mejor que los demás, quizás porque siempre estaba alerta y sus sentidos se habían supradesarrollado. Por eso sabía que Yamamoto estaba enamorado de Gokudera y que Tsuna y algunos otros también lo habían notado. Y por eso se dio cuenta de que el apodado Smokin' Bomb les había seguido aquella tarde. Sabía que estaba mirando cuando le había besado en la mejilla y rozado su mano con la punta de sus dedos, y cuando Yamamoto había entrado en la casa había sido Kyouya el que había seguido a Gokudera hasta su casa, sólo para verle llorar en el camino como una niña pequeña.<p>

Sí, la llamada de Dino había caído del cielo justo a tiempo para todos.

* * *

><p>-Gokudera Hayato.<p>

-¿Tengo que encontrarte en cualquier puta sala de la escuela a la que vaya?

-Calla y escucha o te mataré a mordiscos.

-Como no te calles ahora mismo te meto una bomba por el culo y te aseguro que ésta no te va a gustar.

Hibari tardó dos segundos en lanzar lejos cada uno de los cartuchos de dinamita que el otro tenía entre sus dedos y aprisionarle con su cuello entre la pared y sus tonfas.

-Incomprensiblemente, le gustas tú. Así que te recomiendo que actúes rápido, herbívoro.

* * *

><p>¿Qué te gusto? ¿Te gusto yo? ¿Y encima se lo cuentas a Hibari, el bastardo sanguinario al que le gustas tú? ¿Quieres que te mate? ¿O que me mate a mí? Pero… ¿te gusto? Eres imbécil… ¿por qué tengo que gustarte, freak? Con lo cómodo que era sentirse rechazado y llorar y lamentarse a solas… y ahora resulta que tengo que pensar en una manera de declararme y decirte que sé que eres tan idiota como para que te guste alguien como yo. ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Seremos novios, una pareja o algo así? Oh, joder, y el sexo… laskjhflsurhg. Por razones de altura y experiencia y… bueno, lógica de primaria viéndonos a los dos, tú deberías estar arriba… Dios, seguro que va a doler porque no sabes hacer nada bien.<p>

Condones, necesito condones…

Además, mierda, eres de los que les gustan las cosas bonitas… pero yo no sé decir cosas bonitas, ni tampoco quiero. Joder… no puedo hacerlo, estoy condenado al fracaso…

Ah, ahí estás. Qué pinta de pardillo tienes cuando te quitas la gorra y se te queda el pelo revuelto… y qué bien te queda con esa sonrisa.

Mira, a la mierda todo, ahora que sé que puedo evitar perderte, no la voy a joder. Así que prepárate, Yamamoto Takeshi, porque voy a esperar a que termine el entrenamiento, y te voy a besar, y te lo voy a decir todo…

…y te voy a obligar a que te quedes conmigo para siempre…

* * *

><p><em>Gracias, Hibari… quién lo iba a decir, al final sí fuiste tú el que me trajo la felicidad.<em>

Tras el beso de Gokudera y esa reflexión que lo acompaña, es la última vez que Yamamoto piensa en Hibari.

.


End file.
